I Can't Get you Outta My Head
by nickie083100
Summary: "Why won't you go away?" Roxas cries while he's in the rain. Xion being gone to him is like him without his charm. Useless. I dont own Kingdom Hearts, if i did Xion and Roxas would be happilly living in a big home in Maoui  or however you spell it .


**A/N: ALL THE CREDIT GOES TO RAKSHA-DANCEWATERDANCE, KAY? So please don't go saying 'I stole her idea', I asked her to use it, kay?**

**Can't Get you Outta My Head.**

"Why can't you leave my mind?" I yell, the people on the street look at me like I'm crazy. Maybe I am. I don't where I am, I just walk around, thinking about the one I can't get out of my head. I bump into someone on the street.

"Watch where you're going!" the person screamed at me. I don't care, I just keep walking. I hit my head as I remember her beautiful smile.

_We sat there on a small palm tree, low like a bench, me, Axel, and Xion._

'_Roxas, stop! You are just torturing yourself!'_ I thought as I sat down on the sidewalk. I knew we could have been something, we should have been something. But we weren't, we were just friends. And now she's gone. Those memories won't stop haunting me. She was all I ever thought about in the Organization. I looked up at the sky, it smelt of rain. As if on que, it started to rain. I just sat there, thinking about her.

'_Xion.'_ I said as I remembered the day she left her life completely.

"_Who are you…again?" I asked stupidly as she dropped on her knees._

"_It's weird, I feel like I'm forgetting something really important." I said as I held onto my head._

"_You'll be…better off now…Roxas." She said as she fell. I caught her in my arms._

"_Am I…the one…who did this to you?" I asked as her._

"_No…it was my choice…to go away now. Better that then to do nothing…and let Xemnas have his way." She said sadly as I tried to remember who she was._

"_I belong with Sora…and now…I am going back…to be with him. Roxas, I need you to do me a favor. All those hearts that I've captured…Kingdom Hearts…set them free." She said as she slowly statred to disappear._

"_Kingdom Hearts…free them?" I asked as I looked down. Her legs were turning into crystals._

"_It's too late…for me to undo my mistakes, but you can't let Xemnas…have Kingdom Hearts, you can't." she said as I looked her in the eye._

"_Good-bye, Roxas. See you again. I'm glad…I got to meet you. Oh, and of course, Axel, too. You're both my best friends. Never forget, that's the truth." She said as she put her hand on my face. I suddenly remembered her as her arm dropped off from my face, and I caught it and held her hand._

"_No! Xion…who else will I have ice cream with?" I asked. She didn't answer. Her body turned completely into crystals, then she vanished. I picked up a small sea shell that she left behind, and remembered her face when we sat together on the clock tower._

"_Xion." I repeated as a tear ran down my face. I started to cry._

"She left me, like she said, that was her decision, so why do I have to care?" I said as I sat there, soaking wet in the rain. Good thing, I was crying and I didn't want people to see that I was.

"Xion, I hate you." I said as I cringed when that came out of my mouth. I didn't want to say it, but I felt like she cheated me. We were best friends, and then she decided to leave. I missed her so much, I felt like screaming out to the world.

"So what, Roxas, do you miss her, or do you hate her?" I asked myself.

"Please, leave my thoughts! The pain is bearing down on me! Please, leave!" I cried out. Nobody was on the unfamiliar streets. I was alone. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me.

"I'm sorry, Roxas." The familiar voice said.

"Xion?" I asked.

"Yes." She said. I hugged her.

"Roxas?" She asked.

"Yeah?"

"Please, don't hate me." She said, crying. I felt guilty.

"Xion, I don't." I said.

"Then why did you say that you did?" she asked.

"Because I was stupid." I answered as I squeezed her tighter.

"I'm sorry Roxas." She repeated. I kissed the top of her fore head.

"Please, don't leave me again. I couldn't bear loosing you the first time, I will kill myself if you did it again." I said as she put her head on my shoulder.

"I won't, Roxas. I promise, I don't want to leave you." She cried.

"And I don't want you to leave." I said as I hugged her. I wanted that moment to be frozen in time, it was too perfect a moment.

**A/N: Did you like? Well, if you did, kool, if you didn't, why should I care? ^.^ please review, the hamster in my brain will be happy and run faster on his little wheel! :3**


End file.
